My Tears Against the Rain Part II
by nanabe
Summary: This is the second part of the series, 'My Tears Against the Rain'.


MY TEARS AGAINST THE RAIN PART II

By: silver gem yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa, so don't bother suing me 'coz it's just a waste of your time…and I don't want to waste your time…

Summary: This is it! The second part of the dramatic My Tears Against the Rain, brought to you by your friendly neighborhood loon. It's a bit on the love story of Tsubasa and Sanae, but this time somebody enters the picture and makes the beautiful love story more complicated! Please read the first part so you don't have trouble reading the second part… just a one shot… and finally, I've dragged Maki into this romantic love square…

My Tears Against the Rain Part II

By: silver gem yuki

(still in Sanae's POV…)

Why is it still raining?

Mystery…

But I'm happy.

I'm back in the dorm.

But I still can't figure out who was that person who was hurt…

I'm pretty sure he was one of the boys…

Who?

I don't really know how I know…

I just…know.

Whatever.

I've still got some chores to do.

Luckily, I've got Tsubasa to help me.

He's back to normal…

The way he is.

I went to garage together with a box of used things I should store in the garage.

There, I saw Tsubasa talking to his phone.

Yes, I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I'm curious.

So, I hid behind the door, still holding the box.

Hey, I just noticed something in the box.

Isn't that a picture?

Wait a minute…

Isn't that Tsubasa?

And me?

Isn't that a cute little picture…

"Hello?" Tsubasa said to his phone.

Ok, time to eavesdrop.

"Yeah. After today, I'm gonna break up with her." Tsubasa said.

Hold on.

I'm her girlfriend, aren't I?

He's gonna break up with me?

How could he?

"You can take her if you want. After today, just forget that we ever knew each other." Tsubasa said.

I can't take it anymore.

He broke my heart.

Again.

This is the second time.

But he found a way to mend it back together.

But this time, I don't think he'll be able to mend it back.

Those words…

Those simple words broke my heart.

I never wanna see him again.

Never.

I gently put the box down, careful not to make any noise, tears falling down my face.

I couldn't help it.

I just threw the box down.

Naturally, the picture frame broke.

I don't care.

Everything's finished between Bas and me.

The sound caught Tsubasa's attention.

I don't care.

I dashed right out of the dorm, tears streaming down my face, the rain patting my head.

I don't know where my feet are taking me.

But I want them to take me away from this place.

I don't want to experience the pain anymore.

I bumped into someone.

Wait a minute…

I could feel the same pain…

It's coming…from him…

I looked up to see who it was I bumped into.

Kojiro…Hyuga…?

Why can I feel the pain coming from him?

Why of all the people…?

"Are you crying…Sanae?" Kojiro asked.

I remembered all of those times he helped me…

When Tsubasa went to Europe, he was there to comfort me…

When I was alone, he was always by my side…

When I was in need of someone to talk to, he was there…

He was always there to comfort me.

Why didn't I just notice it?

I ran straight for him, into his arms.

Still crying.

"Sanae…?" he asked doubtfully.

"Is…it…all right…to cry…?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and hugged me.

I felt comfortable all of a sudden.

I'm not sure what happened, but I like the sensation.

"If somebody broke your heart for the second time, could you come back to him…?" I asked.

"That's one question I can't answer." Kojiro replied.

"Why?"

"Because I've never known what's it like to love or be loved back."

(As if! - author)

I fell silent for a moment.

I looked up to him, my eyes sore and red from crying.

He looked down on me; those understanding eyes I never thought would show up…

"Crying always help you…" Kojiro said and stroked my hair.

I just want to cry.

I don't know what else I could do.

Crying…

Just letting your emotions out like a stream of tears…

It was then that I realized…

That I like him…

Because he doesn't always think about soccer…

Unlike Tsubasa…

Kojiro was always there to take care of me…

The pain was slowly fading…

"I'm…I'm…" was all I could say.

I felt stupid.

"Don't talk." Kojiro said.

Nearby, I could feel Tsubasa staring at us…

I don't care.

He never cared for me, why would I care for him?

He only cared about soccer…

He never cared for me…

I should've noticed it…

…………………………

I could feel Tsubasa's pain…

Much deeper than Kojiro's…

It's also affecting me…

I don't know why…

Maybe I'm still a part of him…

It hurts…

Maybe I did care for Tsubasa…

Up until now…

What am I saying!

Have I suddenly gone crazy…?

1…4…3…

I…love…you…

But whom do I love?

Kojiro or Tsubasa?

One who cares for me or one who cared for me?

Who…?

I don't know…

**-Tsubasa's POV-**

Did Sanae dump me…?

For him…?

I can't believe it…

But it was mostly my fault.

If only I wasn't that much addicted to soccer and that big package of Pocky…

I was talking to Ken this afternoon about that package of Pocky.

I wanted to give it to him…

Because I have to give up something…

I don't want to lose Sanae, but I don't want to let go of Pocky either…

It was a hard decision, but I finally realized that Sanae was more important than anything else in the world…

What am I saying! Of course Sanae's no. 1… for me anyway.

I went back home, trying to forget that scene, looking on the ground and allowing the rain to drench me with its water…

A girl with brown hair passed by me.

"Excuse me…are you crying?" the girl asked me.

I didn't reply, too ashamed of what happened.

"Here." She said and offered me her umbrella.

We both shared it.

"Judging by that jacket, you're from the Nankatsu dorm, eh? I'll take you there, if you want." The girl said.

I simply nodded my head.

When we finally reached the dorm's front, she knocked on the door gently.

Izawa opened the door.

"Excuse me, but do you know him?" the girl asked.

"Tsubasa!" I heard Izawa gasp.

"What happened!" Izawa asked, shifting his gaze to the girl beside me.

"Well, let's just say that I found him in the street, looking a bit depressed. Thought I bring him back here in case he might faint like they do in those movies." The girl beside me explained.

"Come on in! You might get sick." Izawa said and stepped aside to let us in.

"What's wrong with you! You could get sick doing just that!" Genzo yelled at me.

"Go…men…" I whispered silently.

**-Normal POV-**

The star soccer player? Crying? What's wrong with the world?

"Here." Izawa said and handed a Nankatsu jacket to the quivering girl.

"Arigato." The girl said and accepted the jacket.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel a lot better." Teppei said and handed a cup of hot cocoa to the girl as Genzo continued to give a sermon to the captain.

"What was he doing?" Izawa asked he sat beside the girl.

"He was peeking at something… like he was spying on something or someone." The girl explained and sipped her drink.

"Spying?" Teppei asked as he sat down beside the girl's side.

"Um-hm." The girl replied.

Genzo looked at the girl.

All was silent.

"Did you say he was spying on something or someone!" Genzo yelled at the girl.

"Yep. You heard me." The girl replied, annoyed.

Just then Takeshi came in, along with Ken and Sorimachi.

"Maki! What are you doing here?" Takeshi asked, totally surprised.

"Hi! Just thought to drop by with your captain." The girl replied.

"You know her?" Izawa asked.

"Yeah. She's a girl from our school." Ken replied.

**-Back to Tsubasa's POV-**

Maki…

Came from Hyuuga's old school…

Do they know each other…?

And I just lost my Sanae to him…

When all the time he has this girl…

Doesn't he like her?

Or does she like him?

Anyway, why should I help someone who stole my dear Sanae? We're rivals, even in love.

But…that particular scene…

They say action speaks louder than words…

They love each other…

More than we love each other…

I slowly stood up and headed straight for the stairs, my head still hung down.

"Hey Tsubasa! Where do you think you're going!" Genzo shouted angrily.

I didn't reply.

I want to end things quickly.

Right now…

I don't want to experience that same feeling again…

The feeling of loneliness and sadness when Roberto left me…

Now this…

I headed straight for the nearest open window.

Genzo and Maki followed me.

Great. Now I have witnesses…

I slowly stepped on the windowsill.

Yep, you guessed it.

I'm gonna jump off.

I'm gonna kill myself…

Goodbye world, goodbye soccer, goodbye…Sanae?

She loved that tiger more than me…

She doesn't need me…

"No…" Maki gasped.

I held the rails of the window, shaking.

"Tsubasa! Stop this nonsense right now!" Genzo shouted.

"I will! Can't you see? I'm gonna kill myself! I'm going to end all the pain… all those sadness…I'm gonna end them all! I'm going to jump off! It's the only way I can stop all this nonsense! You want me to die! Fine, I will!" I shouted back angrily.

A flash of lightning flashed.

"TSUBASA!" I heard someone shout.

I stepped off the windowsill, hoping that when I open my eyes, I'll be in hell or heaven…

This is it…

**-Sanae's POV-**

Tsubasa!

I can feel it!

He needs me…

He's in deep sadness…

He's really hurt…

I stood up and ran towards the dorm as fast as I can, leaving Kojiro behind.

I could feel it…

Kojiro's following me…

I don't care! Tsubasa's more important to me… although he dumped me for some other girl.

Tsubasa! I'm coming!

Hold on…

I pushed the gate open.

Nothing's stopping me from saving him…

I found Tsubasa at the edge of the windowsill.

"TSUBASA!" I shouted.

Before I had the chance to stop him, he jumped off.

Sometimes he could just be so stupid…

I ran to the direction of his fall, hoping I could lessen the impact of his fall…

And I did…

Suddenly, all I can see…is all blurry…

I then closed my eyes…hoping that I'll be able to guide Tsubasa when I'm in heaven or hell…

Tsubasa…

**-Normal POV-**

Maki shrieked.

"Damn girls! Don't know when you can shut your mouth!" Genzo cursed as he raced down the hall to see his friend.

He blast open the door, followed by the rest of the team saying, "I heard a loud thump! What was that?" or "Something bad happened!" and so on.

They found Tsubasa lying on top of Sanae who was badly injured.

Genzo grabbed the wrist of Maki.

"This is all your fault you #?&$#! You don't love Sanae, you liked Maki better! I can see it trough your eyes! If it weren't for you, he wouldn't jump off the window and she wouldn't be injured right now! If you really like Maki, then get your lazy butt here!" Genzo shouted to Kojiro who was by the gate.

Kojiro just stared at Genzo, trying to register what his just said with his super-fast automatic mouth.

(Sometimes, Wakabayashi just doesn't know when to slow down when he's talking!)

**OK, let me just explain the love pentagon in this weird fic! Let's see… its Tsubasa loves Sanae, Sanae loves Tsubasa, Kojiro loves Maki, Sanae loves Kojiro, Kojiro loves Sanae, Maki loves Kojiro, and Genzo loves Maki. So all in all, there are 5 people in this weird love pentagon! Heh…registered that in your mind? OK! Back to the story!**

"You wouldn't dare…" Kojiro said.

"I would." Genzo said.

(What's he gonna do?)

Genzo started to twist Maki's wrist. (Talk about evil!)

Maki winced in pain.

"Stop it!" Kojiro shouted through the rain.

"I'll stop if you finally admit you like Maki!" Genzo threatened.

"I…I…I…" Kojiro stammered.

"What's the matter, tiger?" Genzo said with a smug look on his face, tightening the twist.

Well, Tsubasa still was conscious…

Genzo was doing this so everything will finally be cleared up.

"Say it!" Genzo yelled and twisted Maki's wrist harder.

And although deep inside he really liked Maki because she was kinda tomboyish, she had to let it go to avoid more conflict.

"I CONFESS! I LIKE MAKI! HAPPY!" Kojiro shouted. (Talk about **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection!)

Genzo let go of Maki's aching hand and ran towards Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Say something damn it!" Genzo yelled as he shook Tsubasa.

"I'm…a…live…thanks…Gen…zo………" Tsubasa said before passing out.

"Tsubasa! No!" Genzo screamed and lifted his hand to the sky and looked up into the clouds.

"Talk about dramatic." Izawa whispered to Teppei.

"Hai." Teppei whispered back as they both sweatdropped.

"It's all right…he's still alive…" Hajime said.

"Oh, he is?" Genzo said in a child-like voice.

The whole team nodded with sweatdrops.

"To the hospital!" Genzo yelled as he pointed to somewhere out there.

"Uh…Genzo…the hospital's that way…" Kumi said and pointed the other way.

"Really?" Genzo asked again in a child-like voice.

The whole team nodded again with sweatdrops.

"Uh, right! I knew that!" Genzo said with a sweatdrop.

"Hon-to-ni?" the whole team asked suspiciously as they walked nearer to Genzo with suspicious child-like faces.

"Come on! There are 2 people here who are on the brick of death! Let's go!" Genzo said.

"Whatever…" the whole team said.

When everyone was gone, Kojiro and Maki were the only ones there.

"Uh……" Maki started while blushing.

They were facing each other.

Kojiro placed his hand on the back of Maki's head and drew her closer to him.

Maki bushed really hard…a crimson red that's darker.

"Wehhh……" the whole appeared behind the wall that separated the street and the dorm and they all had suspicious child-like faces.

Maki and Kojiro both backed away with embarrassed child-like faces.

"sei…" the whole team said.

Kojiro and Maki both fell down anime-style, but they quickly got up.

"Nani nado ni tsukau hanasu!" Maki screamed as she blushed. (What are you saying!)

"And don't you have two people to deliver to the hospital?" Kojiro said.

"Hai, hai!" the whole team replied.

"But if we leave you guys here all alone without anyone watching, you might give Maki a baby!" Izawa said suspiciously.

"tojiru ue no ho!" Kojiro and Maki said at the same time, blushing and waving their arms up and down swiftly while they both sweatdropped. (Shut up!)

"Just kidding! Ja ne!" the whole team said with happy-go-lucky child-like faces and they all left in their chibi forms.

(OK, fine…let's follow the team, not Kojiro and Maki, but I'll check on them from time to time in case they might do something like creating a baby, and we don't want that to happen! Way too evil! Jokes!)

"Will they be all right?" Genzo asked worriedly.

"the boy will just be fine…" the doctor stated.

And they went on happily and erupted like a volcano.

"But…" The doctor (Mr. Makoto Kitazume, and we all thought he resigned from being the Toho team coach just to be another coach from somebody's team. Now, he's a doctor! I wonder if he finished a master degree of BS Medicine…) said as he cleared his throat.

The whole team stopped and those who were jumping stopped right in mid-air. (Defying gravity and the laws of Physics!)

"The girl's been badly injured. I don't know if she can make it." The doctor finished.

"And to think that we still need a new manager…" Kumi said to Yoshiko and Yayoi.

"Hai, hai!" the two replied.

"Tsubasa! Live, damn you!" Genzo said as he shook the poor boy who was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed.

"Stop shaking him, Wakabayashi! He could die, you know!" Hajime said as he tried to strain the goalie from killing the captain.

"Uh…" Tsubasa whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"See? He didn't die! He's alive, thanks to me! Yeah!" Genzo cheered.

"Bakana." Hajime whispered silently.

Sanae was in a separate room, with all these gizmos attached to her.

"Sanae!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Shh!" the whole team hushed.

"What's wrong with shouting? This isn't the library, eh?" Tsubasa said and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are right…but this is the hospital…" Izawa said.

"Honto ni?" Tsubasa asked to particularly nobody and placed his index finger on his chin.

"Well, let me explain this the short cut. You decided to fall of the window and ended up almost killing Sanae and yourself. And so, you were rushed to the hospital to see if there were any damage to your head. Period." Genzou said the quickest way he can.

"First you damaged your head in a weird random soccer accident (refer to Part I) and now this. What's next?" Izawa asked.

Tsubasa walked of his bed towards the window that separated him and Sanae.

'My true love…hurt because of me…why am I so stupid?' Tsubasa thought as he banged his head on the plastic window that separated him and Sanae.

"Whoa! Take it easy Tsubi! You could cause yourself another trauma, you know!" Genzo said as he tried to stop him from killing himself.

Tears slowly trickled down the poor boy's face.

"Sanae…" he slowly whispered and fell to the ground.

You could see Genzou's horror-stricken face.

"Stop acting like a sissy girl! You're a man, damn it! Try acting like a man!" Genzou screamed.

"Shh…" the whole team scolded.

"You think it's easy losing someone that you've really loved! The one who you love the most in the world! The one who means everything to you! You can never understand my feelings, Wakabayashi! You never known what it's like to love and be loved! It's your damn stupid attitude! You don't know how much the pain hurts…" Tsubasa said with sudden outrage to Genzo and ran out of the room, leaving Wakabayashi thinking how on earth Tsubasa could say such words.

"We didn't do anything!" the whole team said and ran out in different directions and hid themselves behind something.

They know that when somebody tells him something as bad as that, He usually finds the nearest person and beats him up to a bloody pulp.

Instead, they expected the opposite.

Genzo slowly dragged himself out of the room.

**-Kojiro and Maki-**

"here. You could get sick." Maki said and handed a cup of hot cocoa to Kojiro.

"Arigato." Kojiro said and put the cup on the table.

Maki sat on the opposite direction of Kojiro.

"What do you wanna do?" Kojiro asked.

"Dunno." Maki replied.

**-Back to wherever Tsubasa is…Tsubasa's POV-**

Run away…

Hide the shame…

I've hurt her…again.

When will I stop being stupid for once?

Through the rain I ran again, still passing the same streets where Sanae and I used to walk through together.

The rain never fails to make things a bit more dramatic…

Where should I run to?

I can't show my face again at the Nakazawa household…

They'll just throw me out after what I've done to Sanae…

Ahh! I'm gonna kill myself for doing this…

Why? What's my reason to live here anyway?

I don't know and I don't care!

I don't know why on earth am I here! If I don't know why I'm here, then…

I don't know!

Just get the hell out of here, you damn stupid writer! I'm trying my best to emote the script, you know!

(Whatever.)

Don't you whatever me!

(Dot dot dot…)

Nani?

(Period period period…)

Speak some sense please!

(……)

I'm gonna hit you with a soccer ball if you don't stop talking nonsense!

(dot dot dot…)

Shut the hell up!

(period period period…)

Whatever…

(……)

I continued walking down the silent streets of Nankatsu…

It's more silent than usual…

Reminds me of those old detective movies when suddenly the suspect appears and kills the victim…

Or was it Silent Hill?

Don't care…

Running through the rain…

Get away from the pain…

Get away from the pain!

Is that the real line?

(dot dot dot…)

Hel-lo!

(Period period period…)

No use talking to you…

(……)

Korosu…

(who?)

you!

(when I'm dead.)

I didn't dare look back of the shame that I left…

Just keep surging forward…

(Remy-copier.)

Am not!

(dot dot dot…)

I don't know where my feet are taking me, but I want them to take me somewhere far, far away.

**-Wherever Genzo is-**

The boy's been dragging his feet to his house. Walking a bit like a mile's been dragged.

On his way, he passed by a lamppost. Underneath its sheltering light, a girl with auburn hair wearing faded blue jeans and faded blue skirt on top and a ¾ green turtleneck shirt sat there quietly, staring out into the far open.

She was hugging her knees to her chest and looked a bit like she's been…crying.

"You OK?" Genzo asked arrogantly.

"Shut up." The girl replied with the same arrogance.

It was none other than Genzo's archenemy, Rika Domonoji.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

She had been crying…

By the look on her eyes.

He took out his hanky and offered it to the weeping girl.

"Here." Genzo said and extended the hanky to Rika.

"I don't need your sympathy. Pathetic." Rika said and turned away.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"About a full 2 hours or so."

Silence…

"Get up. Now." Genzo ordered as he stood up.

"You're not my father." Rika replied.

'Hard-headed inconsiderate gui no hiku.' Genzo thought. (Food for Thought: Gui no Hiku means 'jerk' in Japanese.)

"Get up now or you'll just get sick or even catch pueo…pueomoni!" Genzo said.

"Pneumonia, jerk." Rika corrected.

"Right…I knew that." Genzo replied.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Fine! If it'll just take your stupid mouth to shut up, then I'm going!" Rika replied and stood up.

"Where on earth are you going!" Genzo shouted.

"I dunno. The house's probably locked and the windows are sealed. I'll probably rent at the nearest apartment for the night…"

"You can go sleep over at my house for the night."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! I don't want you wasting your money just for renting! You still have to pay your debt!"

"The heck with you! Well, now that you've mentioned it, how much was it?"

"5,000,000 yen."

"Take the credit card then." Rika replied and tossed a golden card towards Genzo.

"Well, are you still going to stay at my house? It's OK fine with me." Genzo replied.

"Then will you promise to shut your mouth?"

Genzo nodded.

"fine." Rika replied.

"Then promise me you'll never tell anyone about me being nice to girl."

"Sure, sure. Consider it done."

**-back at the hospital, Sanae's POV-**

I could see a faint light…

The very first person I saw was none other than Ken.

"She's alive! Thank God!" Ken said.

"Now, you are so taking Genzo's place." Izawa said with a sweatdrop.

"Am not!" Ken replied.

I scanned the room while they continued to argue.

I found no sight of Tsubasa.

What!

Tsubasa's not here!

"Where's Tsubasa!" I asked with slight panic in my voice.

"He just went out." Ken replied.

I bolted out of the hospital bed and went straight for the door.

"Wait!" Izawa shouted.

I looked at him.

"We'll help you find him." Izawa said.

I smiled at him.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu." I said and rushed out of the door followed by the others.

(Me: Is this turning out into an action movie?)

We formed fact-finding groups and searched every square centimeter of Nankatsu.

**-Wherever Tsubasa is, Tsubasa's POV-**

I almost killed her…

I wonder where I am…

I looked up and saw that I was walking on the temple…

I remembered when I first challenged Genzo to a soccer match…(replays the scene on his imagination)

Ah… the wonders of soccer…

I continued to walk though I don't know where on earth am I heading…

**-back to Sanae, Sanae's POV-**

Where on earth is that Tsubasa! He could just get so stupid…

And that's what makes him look soooooooo adorable!

I looked at our school.

Nowhere in sight.

I went straight for the soccer pitch beside the river.

Nope.

I looked at the Shintetsu soccer ground.

He loved that terrain when he was a child and dreamed of playing in that kind of beautiful field.

Negative.

I looked at the shrine.

I could get a bird's eye-view up there.

I saw a figure by the riverbed.

I'm sure that him.

I ran straight for him.

"Tsubasa!" I shouted, glad that I finally found him.

He turned around, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Sanae!" He shouted and ran straight for me and enveloped me in a hug.

I hugged him back.

There's no other beautiful feeling than being with your loved one.

"I'm sorry." He said in a muffled voice.

When I usually do the talking, right now, I'll let him do all the talking.

"Well, I was talking to Ken about that package of Pocky he sent me. I decided to return it back to him since I could only choose between you and that single package. I couldn't let you go, so I just had to let that package of Pocky go. I'm so sorry." Tsubasa explained.

"Now, it's my turn to say I'm sorry. I just bumped to that arrogant jerk." I said.

"Forgive me?"

"Forgiven. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven."

We just stayed like that.

I could still remember that important place…where I first met Tsubasa.

But I have a feeling that things are going to change soon…

Finally! I've finished sequel 2, and sequel no. 3 is on its way! Please watch out for it! And I'm very sorry for taking me such a looooooooooooooong time to update! The computer doesn't like the way I type. --' Well, before leaving the movie, please drop by a review! Thanks!

Important: This story and all its other sequels are brought to you by your friendly neighborhood loon who's got Captain Tsubasa on the head and watches too many dramas and hilarious movies. Don't worry, she's not dangerous.


End file.
